The invention is then particularly suitable for use for high pressure barrels, that is barrels dimensioned to withstand pressures of magnitudes of 300 - 700 MPa. In order that the barrel shall be able to withstand such pressures, while maintaining a low weight, it is necessary that it be made of a material with a high yield point.
When firing with gun barrels, cracks arise from the crackling of the surface that may be obtained as early as from the first rounds, which cracks extend further for each round fired. Detailed studies of these strength problems have shown that such cracks, notwithstanding precision manufacture, in the most adverse cases can be formed comparatively rapidly, so that the risk for a rupture of the barrel will be appreciable a long time before the barrel would be considered to be worn out according to the standards now in use. Present standards are based upon the number of rounds fired, ageing, and similar factors.